


caretot academy

by Novastar61



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: agere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novastar61/pseuds/Novastar61
Relationships: NovaxLisa





	1. Chapter 1

Its the year 4876 and 1100 years ago, vampires came out of hiding and took over the government. 200 years ago, they made all humans go to special schools around the world. At 18 this story is about a young girl, named Nova Moon. Her journey across the country to the school she was assigned


	2. Chapter 2

Nova's POV  
Today I turned 18 so I got to head to the testing center to see which school I'm going too 

________at the center_________

No one's POV  
Nova arrived and signed in for her test sat down and looked around the room there is a play area with lots of toys and a gift shop sign on a door in the normal area someone called nova and they kinda looked like a doctor nova has never been told what to expect during testing because it will change depending on the person so nova follows they person back "so what's going to happen I've never been told anything about the testing is it going to hurt?" Nova asked worriedly "oh honey it's ok my name's riley but I don't know exactly what your test is that all depends on you but I know the basic that happens for every test but don't worry everyone is trained for littles and caregivers so no matter what we can help" riley said in a soft tone "what are the basics miss" nova asks "just a checkup maybe blood work or vaccines and questions and looking at different things" riley says "needles please no" nova mumbles "right in here honey now just sit and if you'd like we have a box of stress relivers I'm just gonna pull up your file and get started" nova sits down and starts looking around the room has rainbows all over the room and rails on the bed "ok I pulled up your file do you want to see the stress relivers" riley asks to that nova nods riley grabs a box with stress balls figit cubes and spinner chewable jewelry and pacis nova looks at the paci and jewelry riley notices and grabs a paci and a chewable bracelet and hands them to nova "I saw you kept looking at them and it looked like you wanted them so I got them for you now your file says all your shots are up to date but we need to draw your blood to send where ever your school is but let's do hight weight and blood pressure first then we will work on questions sound good?" Riley says "normally doctors go ahead and do blood work and needles before most things?" Nova says a bit confused   
"Yeah but we deal with a lot of littles here and they hate us and won't talk to us after the needles so we do it last" 

___________AFTER THE CHECKUP______  
"So now first question have you ever found yourself wanting to be cared for" riley asks  
__________AFTER THE QUESTIONS________   
"Ok so let's go to the gift shop your test says your a little and I know where your going but we got to get you stuff all littles are required a few things to go a nice women will meet us there her name is Lisa she's a caregiver so she can help and she goes to your new school" riley says while leading nova down the hall.  
Nova's POV  
"Hey riley who's this little cutie" Lisa says   
"This is nova she's a little she just turned 18 she's going to school with you and she's a bit worried about all this so be easy with her she's never came across any caregivers other than her dad don't make her hate this stuff"riley says  
"What school am I going to miss" I whisper  
"Oh where's my manners little one my name's Lisa Vatalie and I will be the one to help settle you into this for the next few years and we will go to caretot elite academy in florida how about we go grab your stuff you need" Lisa introduces herself then asks i nod a little "I wonder if i can we get a stuffie" I mumble to myself Lisa laughs a little "little one we can get whatever you want as long as it's appropriate for you" she says I start running to catch up "ugh" I groan quietly but she hears and stops she then picks me up and walks with me in her arms "EEP" I squeal "don't drop me please don't drop me" I whisper "I wont I just don't want to tier you out or have you hurt yourself but we're here now" she says and walks in holding me I see lots of people and hold tighter to her and she takes me to the clothes and moves me to her hip to put this in perspective I'm a girl 4'8 and this lady holding me is at least 5'9 so I'm a bit shorter "hey can you pick your uniform for me please I got all the pieces"

_______about an hour later I got all my stuff ________  
I got a suite case with cupcakes on it I got a few of the uniform which is overalls and a plain shirt and shoes with backs and it's required to have a paci and paci clip even if you don't use them I got a few pacis and

A onesie I love the unicorns I even got a few teether and stuffies and a single rattle as I wouldn't put it down at check out so she got it for me then we got help packing everything but the rattle and a stuffie as I wouldn't let them go so Lisa let me keep them we also got me a paci clip and put it in the bag we got back to the office and I was confused for a minute I accidentally put the rattle in my mouth I bit down and my eyes lit up it was a sensory rattle so I started bitting it happily till I hear a laugh I take it out and drop it immediately and I hear a small sigh and I started tearing up and I'm pulled into a hug  
Lisa's POV  
I set nova down in Riley's office but hear slow feet following me I look back to see Nova looking confused she puts the rattle in her mouth her eyes lit up I think she just realized it was a sensory rattle I started laughing a little she takes it out immediately after and drops it I sigh a little and go to pick it up her eyes start tearing up so I pull her into a hug  
No one's POV  
"What's wrong" Lisa asked "you started laughing at me I thought I wasn't being good enough" Nova whispers "no it's just I don't see many people's faces light up at such simple thing and I don't see many people be so cute as well" Lisa says pulling away from the hug to look Nova in the eyes "this might be a little personal but did you have any other adult besides your dad who you know" Lisa asks softly " n-no all I had was my dad he raised me to be a caregiver I w-wasnt aloud any toys or cute stuff since I turned 4 since I was too old I didn't even have pull ups and I wasn't fully potty trained yet" Nova mubbles "hey now he won't get a choice as your a little is there anything at home you want before we go to the airport"Lisa asks while walking nova to the bed and helps her up "um... Yeah my mom gave me a stuffed sensory cube when I was three before she died and a little bit of the movies from my room if possible please" nova says and looks at her arm as she feels cold on it "hey what movies are you after" Lisa asks turning Nova's head towards her "a few leap frog movies and blues clues episodes on disc oh an-" Nova stopped mid sentence and held her arm still but her other out making grabby hands for Lisa when Lisa went closer she was pulled into a tight hug with Nova's head in her chest and Nova started crying a little "shhhh it's ok little one" Lisa comforts Nova "are you almost done Riley" Lisa asks "ok all done honey" Riley say "NO DON'T TAKE IT OUT PLEASE" Nova yelled "Nova don't yell please Riley needs to take it out just hold onto me and you be ok I promise" Lisa says gently as Riley takes out the needle "OWIES" nova cries out "hey shh it's ok let's go get your stuff then we can go to the airport ok?"  
______AT NOVA'S HOUSE______  
Nova's POV  
We get to the house I open up the door and start walking in when I hear my dad in the kitchen "HEY BRAT IS THAT YOU" he yell walking into the living room "yes father its me" I say and keep me head up as if I don't I might get slapped "brat which school are you going to" he says "caretot elite academy sir" I say in a monotone voice "good at least you'll be a successful caregiver" he says walking away "excuse me sir" I hear a voice behind me I turn and see Lisa standing there but I know better than to open my mouth around my father without being asked too "what" my father says losing his temper a little I run behind Lisa and stand there "well I want to know where this little cuties room please sir" Lisa say and stretches out the word little "WHAT I TOLD YOU HOW TO GET CAREGIVER I RAISED YOU TO BE A CAREGIVER YOU BRAT" he yelled I held onto Lisa for dear life shaking as he came closer to me and tried to grab my arm "you don't know who I am do you Mark Moon" Lisa says calmly as she grabs his arm to stop him from touching me "no should I" he said clearly annoyed "does the name Lisa Vatalie ring a bell" she said pushing him away from us "P-Princess I'm deeply sorry I didn't know it was you I w-wouldnt have b-behaved like that if I knew it was you"my father seemed scared "that's the problem if I wasn't an important person in this world you would have just hurt her for being a little when you think you raised her to be a caregiver when in truth that played a part in her being a little" she said pulling me into a hug "nova get your stuff and as for you Mark Moon you are to be sent to prison for physical and mental abuse and assault" she says then snaps her fingers and about 5 people bust down the door 2 grab my father 2 go to Lisa to make sure he didn't hurt her and one comes to me and starts asking me questions I started getting scared so I turned into Lisa and just held onto her "hey it's ok little one did you pay attention to what he asked?" She said I shook my head no " he asked if you wanted to go grab your stuff with him or one of the others" she told me rubbing my back I held close to her "will you come with" I asked "ok sure" she told me


End file.
